


Snow Storm

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Harry let his vision blur, the colors of the fire and Ron's hair swirling together in a blend of shades of orange colours."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



> Written in '08.

Sparks flickered and wood crackled in the fireplace in front of them. It was warm and comforting, unlike the snow storm outside that had forced them to occupy indoors. Not that they minded at all; it gave them time to relax before the chaotic, traditional Christmas breakfast at the Burrow in just a few hours. Harry let his vision blur, the colors of the fire and Ron's hair swirling together in a blend of shades of orange colours.

"Hey, you know what?"

Ron rolled onto his back to get a better view of his lover. "What? Are you tired?"

He shook his head. "Not _really_. Just realized something."

"And that is…?" Ron's eyebrows were raised.

"Your hair…and the fire…they, well sort of blend together."

Ron laughed. "Think you've had a bit too much eggnog, mate. Or," he yawned, "it's a lack of sleep. Let's go to bed for a few hours, 'kay?"

Harry did not argue as Ron lifted him effortlessly and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
